


All And Nothing

by Kirstinchu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstinchu/pseuds/Kirstinchu
Summary: Supercorp AUWhen your soulmate gets hurt flowers appear on your body in the shape and intensity of the wound.





	1. Chapter 1

When Kara had just arrived on earth, waking from her long sleep, she was covered in flowers. They bloomed from her knees, her elbow, and there was a small flower on her hip. She didn't understand, but the first person she saw was Kal-El. Well, he said he was Kal-El, but he was all grown up. On this planet, he was known as superman. He didn't need her protection anymore, so Kara was left without a duty. Kal-El found her a family to grow up with, the Danvers. Kara liked the Danvers, especially her big sister, Alex. She was nice, but Kara still felt very different. Well, she did. Until she heard Alex's explanation about the flowers growing on her body.  
"Everyone here on earth has a soulmate, the person you are supposed to be with in the future. When your soulmate gets hurt, flowers grow on your body in the place where they get their bruise, or cut or wound. Like this one." Alex pointed at a cluster of daisies on her wrist.  
"I think my soulmate sprained their wrist. As you can see, your soulmate must be a bit clumsy." Kara stared at the pretty flowers as a warm feeling spread through her body. Someone on this planet was here for her. Alex stared at the flowers, looking concerned.  
"What's wrong?" Kara asked, worried already.  
"The flowers that grow on your body have meaning, mine are daisies. They stand for hope and innocence. But you're growing red poppies. They stand for comforting. Your soulmate is hurt, not just physically." Kara felt very anxious, but at least that meant she had a soulmate. Alex kept explaining.  
"When the wounds heal but leave a scar, the flowers fade and look like tattoos. Do you know what tattoos are?" Kara didn't know, they weren't a thing back on Krypton, so she listened to Alex explain and looked at Alex's tattoos. She was impressed with these connections on earth, but she didn't exactly feel at home. As she grew up, she watched the flowers on her body change constantly. At thirteen years old, the flowers were poppies. When she was 16, the flower had changed to Asters. Kara asked Alex what those meant since she had made knowing flowers a habit. Alex had told her that they stood for patience. Maybe even patience for a better time. Kara did feel bad for her soulmate, they never got any flowers on her body. That didn't mean they were unlovable, no. Kara was just indestructible.

As they got older, most of Kara's flowers faded into tattoos. She did still get them, just a lot less and when she did there were more in the same place, therefore the wound was more serious. As her soulmate grew up, she seemed to get hurt pointedly. Alex's blooming was getting more severe at the age of 14, but faded quickly and the flowers became hyacinths. When Kara got to the age of 24, she started looking for her soulmate. She had some help, the flowers kept blooming in very obvious patterns. When Alex started a new job she could identify them. Gunshot. Bomb shrapnel. Multiple bruisings patterned like being shot whilst wearing a bulletproof vest. Kara grew more and more concerned, her mind questioning the possible jobs of her soulmate. eventually she just gave up. No one should be able to get hurt like that. It was too worrying, dangerous. 

The dating culture that existed on Krypton was not there on Earth because of the way you can find your soulmate. However, a much crazier way of finding each other was invented. If you did think you had found them, well, you hurt yourself. On a spot that you can see. It is truly messed up to be honest, and some people are too desperate to be with their partner, they constantly get hurt. 

Not that everyone cared about love. Lots of Alex' friends liked to sleep around, make out with others and have other sorts of fun. They craved physical intimacy so much that they would settle for someone random, regardless of who they are and if they have anything in common. But these things would change as they got older. When Alex and Kara moved to National City, and Kara started working for Cat Grant, she learnt about the media side of the concept. People would pay money to show their bruises or flowers online for a certain amount of time so that their soulmate could see it. It generally didn't work very well since you would have to scar like Harry Potter in order to stand out, but everyone wanted to be loved. And capitalism will make money off of anything, love included. Cat Grant, Kara's boss, had made a habit out of commenting on Kara's flowers. She seemed quite interested in the odd injuries that Kara's soulmate kept acquiring. 

"Now Kerrah, how is it possible that your soulmate keeps getting shot?" She'd say. If Kara knew she wouldn't still be alone, but she loved her job so she put up with the commentary. She was only happy that her soulmate hadn't been a media hit, since she didn't have any flowers. But everything can change.


	2. Blank Canvas

Lena had always felt like an outsider, whether it was about being adopted, or her lack of flowers. Not that she never had them, she did! Right up to the age of 12 she had these pretty little violets on her knees and elbows. But then they disappeared, they never grew again.  
When she asked her older brother, Lex, about it, he'd always tell her to worry less and just go play. Not that Lex was her actual brother. She was adopted when she was 5 years old, and had always felt like her adoptive mother had not agreed with the deal. She acted cold and distant, even plain mean sometimes. But she had a family, and that was worth something. So, Lena was proud to call herself a Luthor. She did her best to bring her family honour, working hard in all of her classes, and trying to please everyone.

When she was 15 years old, she met superman, and her interest in astrophysics spiked. How was it possible for someone to have powers like superman? How could he not have these powers on his home planet? Superman was impressed by the little girl's questions, answering them to the best of his abilities even though he really didn't know that much. After the fight that Lex had with superman, Lena lost contact with superman. In fact she lost contact with most people. On the streets and in school people would stop to yell at her, sometime even running after her to beat her up. So she did her best to be prepared for anything, wherever she went. She took MMA classes, studied the locations of all aggravated assault cases in the city to map her safest ways, and never mentioned her last name. Not that the last thing had much effect, her family had been famous even before the big fight, so people recognised her everywhere she went. There weren't many people that could see past her last name. In addition to the reaction her last name coaxed out of people, she was extremely intelligent. This caused peers to be intimidated. In order to try and make some friends, she tutored many of her classmates in high school, but it only caused them to view her as a nerd.

So she'd given up on making friends during her university studies, and when she took over her family's company she had forgotten what it felt like to not be alone. Until her bodyguard started inviting her to activities.

A little bit about her bodyguard. She is a badass Latina woman, and before she became Lena's bodyguard she was FBI. She loves to do dangerous things and pain is not something she's afraid of. So whenever Lena joined her on a trip, they'd both come home with at least a dozen bruises and often a gunshot or two.   
Lena didn't mind after the initial shock wore off, she enjoyed spending time with Diaz and would call her a friend if she didn't pay her to constantly be around her.   
The two women were as close as they could be, Lena spoke freely about everything to Diaz. Including her fear regarding her lack of flowers.   
"I had flowers until I was 12! After that they just disappeared. Everyone I asked about it told me to be patient and wait it out but I cannot help worrying. What if my soulmate is dead and I am to be alone forever?" Lena spoke, handing Diaz a cup of coffee.   
"Highly doubtful. Hey at least yours is not a haemophiliac. I'm so covered in flowers, everyone keeps thinking I tattooed them on. I'm sure your soulmate has a condition that causes them not to scar anymore. I'm sure that exists. Besides, you won't be alone forever. You have me." Diaz placed her hand on Lena's shoulder.   
"You're kind, Rose. Remind me to get you an extra great Christmas present."  
"I'll put it in your reminders. Now, shall we go up to the roof? The helicopter is ready for us to leave for the university." The women stepped into the helicopter, right before the pilot pulled out a gun.   
"Oh come on! Not again." Lena exclaimed as Diaz pushed the pilot's hand right, causing the man to shoot Lena in her arm instead of her chest. With a quick move, Diaz pulled the man's arm over her knees and pushed down so hard it broke. Since the man had his seatbelt on, he didn't stand a chance and was tied up within minutes.   
"Great, now I have to go to the hospital." Lena mumbled. She sat back in her chair as Diaz flew them there quickly, snapping at the crying pilot.  
"You've never felt pain before? It's just a broken arm, mate. If you're a weenie you've gone into the wrong job field. Nevertheless, you will be fixed when we get to the hospital. I doubt you'll make it in jail with your arm like that."

Diaz landed them on the hospital, and helped Lena to the emergency room before dragging the pilot there too.   
"You really should've seen this coming dummy. Even if I hadn't kicked your ass, Lena could have as well. I hope you live and learn. Or at least learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all, I am a university student  
> -Chu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi writing supercorp is new to me so please bear with me  
> -Chu


End file.
